fall_of_manfandomcom-20200214-history
Dash McCoy
"WANKA!" ''- Dash McCoy'' Hailing from the Dangerous Australian outback with a killer eagle eye and deadly spider venom, Dash McCoy takes his job " like a professional." dividing his time between his hobbies and blowing peoples heads off, Dash believes all you need to get the job done is a determined mind, sharp eye, good looks, and a massive sniper rifle. race: Mutant (spider) class: gunslinger (sniper specialist) weapons: trained in sniper rifles, owner and creator of the AWP150 and the Hitman's Heatmaker Backstory Dash was 15 years old when his family and lover were killed in an arsonist attack. a future songwriter turned assassin, Dash executed the Arsonists before boarding a cargo ship heading for America. Upon Arriving in Kasm, Dash joined the guild known as the Family, becoming their personal sniper. Reaper and Nix had found him in an alleyway living off of crab apples and jars of his own urine. After some rehab, he finally had a new family and would do anything to protect them. Mutation Two months after joining the Family, a large amount of radioactive waste had been dumped around the city of Greyfell, and the human dash had been experiencing radiation sickness from the fumes. While sitting in his sniping tower about to get a blow off at a ghoul, dash was bitten by a Sydney Funnel Web Spider that had stowed away in his bags when he had left Australia. The bite caused Dash to reel in pain and fall out of his tower into a barrel of waste below. He lost consciousness and was in a deep sleep for Several days. The normally fatal spider venom had an odd reaction with the waste though, and upon waking up Dash discovered that he had mutated without feeling a thing. Dash's mutation had caused his incisors to grow unnaturally large and long, and were connected to two large venom sacs in the back of his throat. The venom he could now produce is a toxic, necrotic venom that causes victims to suffer from painful muscle spasms, vomiting, external bleeding from the eyes, nose and mouth, and death within a couple of hours. He also now obtained eight black eyes on his face, much like those of hunting spiders. His vision had also increased greatly and due to being able to see in multiple directions at once, could detect even the most subtle movements. Dash's eyes are arranged in three rows on his face. the first row sits just above his eyebrows and contains two small eyes that are used for detecting light movements, but are very nearsighted. The second row also has two small eyes on the sides of his head just in front of his ears, but these eyes can see better and increase his peripheral vision. The Third row is the most noticeable however. This row contains four very large eyes. The largest are his main anteriors, located where most humans eyes would be, and are roughly the size of a small orange. Next to these are two slightly smaller eyes, one on either side of the anteriors. These large eyes are used for main vision and can see just as well, if not better than a humans, and have night vision. When asked what his vision is like, dash replies "ever looked in a kaleidoscope before, mate?" Today Dash is currently a member of Logan's Roughnecks. He is the designated sniper of the guild. Trivia and Notes - while he is a sniper, Dash has no desire nor enjoyment in killing people. He wishes that there could be peace in the world and less death. - He is parodied from the Sniper in the game Team Fortress Two - While he was bitten by a Sydney Funnel web Spider, dash's design and looks are actually taken from several different kinds of spiders, mainly jumping spiders, wolf spiders, and tarantulas - his original name is Duncan, but he was nicknamed Dash by his parents due to his ability to "disappear without a sound." Category:Character Category:Gunslinger Category:Mutant